


Disarm

by thebrokenangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenangel/pseuds/thebrokenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song fic based on this song...</p><p>http://youtu.be/vKdPffpsPKI</p>
    </blockquote>





	Disarm

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic based on this song...
> 
> http://youtu.be/vKdPffpsPKI

Harry looked at Snape. His pale green eyes traveling over the long raven hair down to meet with the onyx eyes. The emerald eyes move down to the thin lips as Harry listens to what Snape was saying.

“Disarm you with a smile. And cut you like you want me to. Cut that little child. Inside of me and such a part of you. Oh the years burn.”

Snape reaches out his long tapered fingers to slide up the smooth perfect cheek of Harry Potter. His fingers caressing the skin by the corner of Harry’s eye before moving to brush through the soft unruly mass of black hair above that lightening bolt scar. As he listens to Harry’s words.

“I used to be a little boy. So old in my shoes. And what I choose is my choice. What’s a boy supposed to do? The killer in me is the killer in you. My love. I send this smile over to you.”

Harry leans into Severus’ fingers before he reaches his own hand out to slide over Snape’s chest. His sparkling emerald eyes moving along behind his fingers as he tries to memorize every line, curve, and bump of Snape’s body. Harry continues to speak to Severus.

“Disarm you with a smile. And leave you like they left me here. To wither in denial. The bitterness of one who’s left alone. Oh the years burn.”

Snape leans forward placing soft kisses over Harry’s face. The last ones falling on Harry’s eyes before he pulls back and slowly runs his own hands up along Harry’s chest. Onyx eyes also memorizing the map of his lover’s body. Snape speaks to Harry in a voice that is low and dark and full of desire.

“I used to be a little boy. So old in my shoes. And what I choose is my voice. What’s a boy supposed to do? The killer in me is the killer in you. My love. I send this smile over to you.”

Their bodies are very close now. Pressing tightly together as their arms encircle each other. Love, want and longing obvious as they look at each other. The sun warming their faces as their lips meet. Tongues chasing each other for a few moments in time before retreating. Now their voices join in perfect timing. One deep and full of darkness, one warm and full of light.

“The killer in me is the killer in you. Send this smile over to you.”

Their lips meet again as Dumbledore pronounces them married. The crowd silent as the devotion of the couple leaves none unaffected.


End file.
